


Life Goes On

by bettysjughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archie and Veronica never dated, Divorce, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jughead and Veronica are best friends, Moving, Other Characters - Freeform, Past Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle, Slow Burn, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysjughead/pseuds/bettysjughead
Summary: Their lives haven’t crossed paths since Senior Year graduation, and a lot has changed since then. Veronica, recently divorced and searching for solid ground, needing a safe haven where Reggie didn’t matter anymore. Archie’s life was seemingly normal, but after having lost someone close, he felt more alone then ever. Archie and Veronica were different people in the same place. But together, they were able to make an unforgettable past seem irrelevant and finally realize that life goes on.





	1. Goodbyes

Jughead drove through the crowded city and onto the main road. It was raining heavily, and the water coming down on them was so fast they were afraid the windshield wipers might break. Veronica rested her head against the passenger seat window and watched the cars watched whoosh passed them leaving tracks in puddles, and disappearing within an instant.

 

Everyone was moving, either going to work or just getting back home. Whatever the case may be, they had a place to be. Although, Veronica also had somewhere to be, she didn’t feel like she belonged anywhere.

 

The divorce had hit her a lot harder than she originally thought it would. Reggie had moved on so fast, it took him a whole two weeks before she found a post of him and his ex-girlfriend, Josie McCoy, coming out as an official couple on Instagram. As for Veronica, well, she’s never felt more vulnerable.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t notice Reggie distancing himself, it was that she didn’t want to believe that they were finally reaching an end. And after he decided to finally tell her he wasn’t happy, it was as if a whole three years of marriage escaped down the drain. For three years, she had put up with his stupidity, selfishness, and his gigantic ego all because she was in love with him.

 

Then Veronica Lodge became a twenty-one year old woman, divorced, unhappy in her life, and seeking a new place to start over.

 

She knew that Jughead was the only person who would understand. He watched their relationship grow and blossom, then wilt and shrivel up in the dirt. He became her ultimate light, the person who got her out of bed in the morning, and whom she trusted with her life. But after two months of living in him and Betty’s apartment, it became clear she needed to give them time to grow and blossom.

 

Just finding another apartment was not enough for Veronica, especially not one in New York. Town and town again she looked, but it wasn’t just the town that brought back so much sadness, it may as well have been the entire county. Maybe even the world. She didn’t want to live in a world where there was a living reminder of a failed love life. No, Veronica Lodge could not and would not accept failure. So, she figured it was time for her to distance herself. An entire thousand mile distance to be exact.

 

Driving up to the airport, Jughead parked at the edge of the departure flights gate and removed the key from the engine. It was difficult not only for her, but for him too. To watch his best friend and her love go their separate ways, one going much further than necessary.

 

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Jughead began, “Reggie won’t be everywhere on social media, or wherever you go.” He bowed his head and Veronica put her hand on the back of his neck and comforted him gently. “I have to do this, Jug. For me,” She said soothingly.

 

“But I don’t understand why so far away. You’re...you’re my best friend.”

 

“I don’t really understand it, either. I just, can’t feel free when I’m here. I hear all of those great things about the other states, wherever I end up. I can experience a new culture, meet new people...”

 

“And forget the ones back home,” He continued for her.

 

“Not you Jug, or Betty. Never you guys.”

 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Veronica took hold of the situation and stepped out of the car. Jughead then helped her with her luggage from the truck and her bags. “Make it a vacation, Vee. Promise me you’ll come back,” He spoke softly as he embraced her.

 

“I’ll try,” But it was definitely no vacation. She brought her entire life savings with her and will rent an apartment, possibly a car, and live there for as long as she needed. “And when they find out that I’m gone, tell them I needed to be on my own for a while, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, alright Veronica.”

 

“And one more thing,” She started as she pulled away. Looking around her, she pulled out her phone and handed it to Jughead discreetly. “I won’t be needing this,” She said calmly.

 

“What? Veronica, you’re joking,”

 

She shook her head, “From this moment on, there is no more social media. Just real life.”

 

“But what about texts? How will you contact us?”

 

“The regular postal service, I suppose,” His shoulders tensed up and she could tell he was in distress, “I’ll be alright, Jughead. Don’t worry. You know me, and I can take care of myself.”

 

“Yeah, but what if you can’t? Who will take care of you then?”

 

Veronica had no response. The only thing she could give him was another hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. With watery eyes, Veronica took her luggage and her bag, gave Jughead a small wave and headed into the airport.


	2. Three Months Later

“Two pints and an Apple Martini, you got it,” Veronica told the customers as she poured the drinks with lightning speed. Popping a small umbrella in the martini, she gave them their drink across the bar. “Hey, we ordered one pint and two apple martinis. What is this?” The lady yelled at Veronica, who groaned inwardly and made another martini quickly for the impatient woman. “There you go, sorry about that,” She said without looking into the woman’s eyes.

 

“Aye, where’s my drink?” The heavy man in the far corner yelled.

 

“Coming right up, sir!” She yelled back and made that one.

 

“Hey, we were here first and still haven’t got our drinks yet!”

 

“I ordered a pint ten minutes ago!”

 

“What is this, there isn’t even an apple slice in this one!”

 

“What the hell, lady, just make our drinks!”

 

“Please, everyone calm down,” She begged, even though she’d give anything to make them quiet for five minutes. “What’s going on back here?” Her boss, Hector, showed up behind the bar and saw the scene.

 

“It’s a Saturday night, sir. People want their drinks.”

 

“And you’re not making them fast enough, again!” He shouted at her, “Ronica, this is your second out of three strikes, you hear me?”

 

It’s Veronica, she said silently.

 

“Go home, kid, you’re fired,” He practically spat in her face.

 

“What? No, Hector, you can’t. My landlord, he needs last months rent-“

 

“That’s your problem, not mine! Get the hell out of here!”

 

Veronica resisted the urge to cry and removed her apron. Picking up her coat and bag from the back, she walked out into the alley and tied her trench coat. This was the third job she was fired from, and there was no way she was going to work at another god awful bar.

 

Walking onto the sidewalk, she looked both ways and crossed the street. She was lucky to get a job so close to her apartment, which was just a block away. But yet again, she will have to find another job. And soon too.

 

Veronica walked up the steps, used her key and got into the building. As quietly as possible, she had to walk past the stairwell which led to her landlord’s own apartment upstairs. Unfortunately, his door opened before she could get to hers.

 

“Hey, Veronica! Where’s the rent?” He yelled from above.

 

“I don’t have it yet!” She yelled back as politely as possible. She heard shuffling upstairs and then quick footsteps down the staircase. Paul stepped out in his regular flannel shirt and shorts, with his signature socks and sandals. His beady eyes and balding head made Veronica extremely uncomfortable, especially when his eyes trailed up and down her body. “This month’s rent check is coming up too, that’s two months of bills coming your way,” He said hoarsely.

 

“I understand, but I just don’t have it right now.”

 

“Hey, have you been crying?”

 

She didn’t realize it, but she was. “No,” She lied, but couldn’t help it. “Yeah, I just got fired,”

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” He softened his tone. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright. I can get another one. I promise.”

 

As she opened her door and stepped inside to shut it, Paul wedged his foot in the doorway.

 

“Just between me and you, Veronica,” He whispered creepily, “You can pay me in other ways too, if you’d like,”

 

Veronica’s eyes widened as he stepped away from the door. She shut it quickly and looked out the keyhole. Paul stood there for a good five seconds just watching her door before he went his way. Then the real tears came down as Veronica fell to the floor.

 

She knew when she got here that living in this city was hard, but after coming from a place where she had friends who felt like a family to her, it was rough feeling so alone. It was ironic because she needed her own space, but perhaps she went too far.

 

Her eyes darted to some travel brochures on the kitchen counter.

 

Or maybe not far enough.

 

Standing up and locking the door, she rushed to the pamphlets and tried finding somewhere better. But at this point, anywhere was better. Then she remembered the lack of cash, the only thing left of her life savings in that piggy bank. Getting to the city, the first thing she did was rent an apartment, get her driver’s license and buy a car. Little did she know, living in the city didn’t require a car, especially with the train and things being in walking distance.

 

God, how was she so stupid.

 

Removing her trench coat and placing her bag on the couch, she went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup smudged from her tears and her once perfectly curled raven hair was a mess. In other words, she was a mess. Wiping away the makeup from under her eyes, she rested her forehead against the mirror and tried to recognize the girl in the mirror.

 

She was Veronica Lodge. Daughter of the rich business owners that owned the infamous Lodge Industries. What was she doing here? A lowly woman who got fired from jobs and couldn’t pay her rent. She left her life to find something better, somewhere where she belonged. Maybe Jughead was right, maybe she shouldn’t have left after all.

 

Veronica fell asleep on the couch late that night, the rain pouring against her slanted window in the corner of the room. Suddenly, a loud thump came from out in the hall, followed by several loud and fumbling footsteps. She woke up and pulled the blanket further over her.

 

Then she heard voices. It was Paul and some of his friends. They sounded completely hammered.

 

“Aye, Paulie, that girl still living in there?”

 

“Yeah, you bet she is. And if she doesn’t come up with the rent in the next few days, she’s really gonna have to make it up to me.”

 

Veronica shuddered and was beyond terrified when the footsteps came close to her door.

 

“Hear that, Veronica? You owe me!” He shouted through the door and started banging on the wood, hard. Veronica put her hands over her mouth and sobbed silently long after Paul and his friends went back upstairs.

 

That was it. She’s had enough.

 

Veronica grabbed her coat and as quietly as possible, opened her door and left the building. Walking in the rain, she kept walking and walking until she was three blocks away from that horrid place. It wasn’t until a taxi cab whizzed by and completely splashed her with puddle water that she decided to stop walking. Wandering into the nearest twenty-four hour convenience store, she ignored the looks of disgust the man at the counter gave her and went into the isles.

 

She caught a look of herself in the sunglasses stand mirror and was appalled to see herself in such a way. Her reflection was a shriveled up, cold, wet, and sad version of her former self.

 

And she’s had enough of that girl.


	3. Long Way

Veronica sprawled out the contents of the plastic bag and her eyes immediately darted to the box of hair dye and the pair of scissors.

 

She worked patiently and quietly as she chopped off her wet hair, a little above her shoulder, trying to make the snips as even as possible. Then after taking out the hair dye bottle and following the directions, she pulled her hair out of the towel she had it in and gasped at the reflection.

 

Her hair was a light auburn color, all of the raven beauty completely gone. It actually came out a lot better than she had thought, but there was no time to admire her new look.

 

She was running.

 

Paul has her in a contract to stay at this place, but she was not sleeping in her bed knowing that some creep was going to abuse his power over her.

 

She shoved her clothes into a bag and took her hooded sweater instead of the trench jacket.

 

With everything she needed, she took a deep and long breath and shut the door to her apartment. Outside, the old Chevy Camaro sat on the curb, unused. She hoped she remembered everything as she stepped into her car and took one last look at the building. Veronica had lived in that building for three months, and apart from the terrible landlord and her inability to pay rent, she was still able to call it her own.

 

But it wasn’t home, and it was clear that she was yet to find that title anywhere.

 

With the key in the ignition and shaky hands, she pulled away from the curb.

 

Veronica drove. God knows how long she drove. The road just became longer and longer and never any clearer. The rest of the money went to filling the tank and getting some coffee every hundred miles.

The rain stopped pouring after a while, but it didn’t stop the car from making strange clanking noises just after she hit Virginia. Veronica couldn’t find a reason to stop, not even to rest.

 

The one thing the drive could give her was time to finally think straight. The city was no place for the clean slate she was looking for. She needed a wide open field, the ocean, the sun on the horizon, or something magnificent in her darkening life.

 

Reggie used to be that something. After high school, they dated for a few more months before he asked for her hand in marriage. It was sudden and of course she said no, at first. They were too young and she thought maybe he wasn’t thinking clearly enough. But after he assured her he was completely serious, well she just couldn’t deny him. They were married and for those three years, things were so bright. Being married to a best friend is easy, at least it was. She recalls the times he took her back to the fields outside of Riverdale. The picnic basket, a glass of wine and just the memory of being in love.

 

Clearly that wasn’t enough for him.

 

Veronica’s eyes were closing, the grip on steering wheel was getting weak. Glancing around her, she was in some sort of field. At this point, she didn’t even know what state she was in. Barely any cars were on the highway, apart from some trucks. She rubbed her tired eyes, then spotted a gas station on the side of the road up ahead.

 

She pulled in and parked the car next to the building. Once the key left the ignition, Veronica passed out.

 

A tapping at her window woke her, squinting against the immediate sunlight.

 

“Hey there,” A man said at her window. She rolled down the window and said groggily, “Hi, good morning, sir.”

 

“Came in pretty late, huh? I own the place and saw you come in late last night. Figured you were gonna get something, but when you didn’t I figured you were asleep.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Almost noon.”

 

“Wow, I’m really sorry. I didn’t–“

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Better have you sleep here than on the road, right?”

 

She nodded and gave him a small smile. “So, are you lost or something? Not many peoplestop by here just to rest, especially when they’ve got other places to be.”

 

Truthfully, she was lost, but she wouldn’t be telling him that.

 

“I’m not lost,” She lied.

 

“Alright, well, I’ll let you stick around a bit longer if you’d like,” He said politely.

 

“Thanks,” He began walking away until she asked, “What state am I in, exactly?”

 

He laughed and looked at her, “North Carolina. You sure you’re not lost?”

 

She shrugged her shoulders and he walked away. Rubbing her eyes, she put the key in the ignition and attempted to start it. The car sputtered, clanked and then died out. She tired again and the sputtering, clanking and silence followed. “No, no, god please start,” She mumbled. Again, again, she tried, but the car just won’t start. “Shit,” She muttered. She didn’t have a lot of money left, especially not enough for a mechanic or a tow truck.

 

Going inside, she asked the same man where the next town would be. Luckily it was only a mile out from the tree line, and she could manage that walk since he couldn’t drive her out there himself. She thanked the man and went back to her car. Taking only what she could carry, which was just her heavy backpack, she began her journey to this town.

 

Cherrywood.


	4. Cherrywood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I’d like to thank everybody who was given this work kudos. It is very different to my other works, and I hope to have this story completed soon. It is a pleasure to write, and hope you all enjoy it!

The town may as well been cut out of a 1950s magazine and glued into North Carolina. She swore not a drop of the outside world could harm this place and their beloved trees. The sunlight passed though the gaps between the leaves of the cherry trees creating a mosaic masterpiece. God himself must have painted this picture with his bare hands. With her backpack, she strolled into town where two children ran off into the road without having to worry about busy, bustling cars. They ran up to Sally’s Ice Cream Parlor which unsurprisingly said; Serving ice cream since 1955. Next to it was an old vinyl record store. She saw some near her apartment in the city, but since this town was incredibly authentic, it wouldn’t hurt to take a peek one day.

 

It looked like the town hall was up ahead, a white building which looked like it took a beating over the years. Several buildings shaped the town’s square, where the courtyard housed the biggest cherry tree Veronica had ever seen.

 

But by far, the most incredible thing she saw; the bookstore. The younger Veronica burst to life inside of her when she realized just how long it had been since she last read a book. “Mary’s Book Shop,” She mumbled and headed inside.

 

The door hit the bell above her head and she grinned at the sound and the sight. Old books clung to the shelves, coated in a layer of dust. But Veronica couldn’t care less since every book in the Lodge Family library was covered in dust. Wiping her hand over the first cover she saw, she whispered the title, “Sycamore Row,” And gasped in excitement.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Said a quivering voice from the other side of the bookshelf. She looked around and spotted an old woman clutching the banister of a spiral staircase and cautiously stepping down the last step. “Oh no, I’m fine,” She hid her excitement, “I just quite like this book,”

 

The old woman looked down at her book and smiled. “Yeah, that’s one of my favorites, too,” She replied, “Were you looking for it?”

 

“No, I just happened to see it, that’s all.”

 

“Ah.” Then she looked at her intently, and something in her eyes changed, “You must be new around here. What’s your name?”

 

“Veronica. Veronica Lodge,” Or should she have given her marital name? But by the time she decided against it, it was too late. “I was just passing through the town.”

 

“You know, not many people pass this old place and I don’t see why not. What brings you here?”

 

“I’ve been driving all night,” She seemed like a trustworthy person, “And I don’t really have a destination.”

 

“I see,” She continued, “Well, you’ve come to the right place. My name’s Roseanne, but you can call me Rose.”

 

Veronica shook her head and was surprised by her kindness, something she wasn’t really used to. “Are you planning on staying in Cherrywood?” Rose asked.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. This town seems lovely, but-“

 

“No place to stay? That could be arranged, there’s an inn over by the town hall.”

 

Veronica felt embarrassed to say she had no money, so she lied and said, “I’ll be sure to look for it.”

 

Rose nodded and asked, “I have to ask. You’re definitely not from around here, are you? I could tell by your accent.”

 

“Oh right,” Veronica had almost forgotten about the only thing she managed to keep from home, “Yes, I’m from New York,”

 

“New York? Well, that’s fantastic. Go talk to Aaron, he’s the town mechanic. He’s from New York, too!”

 

“A mechanic? My car broke down about a mile away, so I guess I should pay him a visit.”

 

“He’s passed the town hall and down a dirt road, you won’t miss it,” She said and looked over the register, “Oh, while you’re down there,” She pulled a box out from a drawer, “Give this to him, will you? He’ll be missing it.”

 

Veronica took the box and bid her farewell. When the door swung shut, Rose muttered, “Veronica, what a lovely name.”

 

Veronica walked a block or two down the road and passed the town hall, which seemed a lot bigger from the side and continued down. Asking directions once or twice, she continued until she saw a dirt path that went into the woods. The trees there were rich and vibrant green unlike the cherry she was already starting to like.

 

Veronica walked until she came across a little white house with green shutters. It was small, but quaint, and had a nice wrap around porch. Beside it was a large garage, which was already open. Stacks of tires and a couple of tools were scattered in the yard and the garage, she saw a rusted blue pick up truck and a man working underneath it.

 

She walked over, not realizing how quiet she walked so when she called out, “Excuse me?” She startled the man so terribly he banged his head against something underneath the car.

 

“Ow,” She heard the man say.

 

“Sorry! I’m so sorry,” She apologized and dropped the box on the ground along with her backpack and went to help him.

 

She went to his side and reached for his hand. It was covered in soot but he managed to get a firm drip on her hand and the other reached for a rag at his side. Veronica helped him up and the rag immediately went to his face. “It’s alright, I’m not good with surprises,” His voice was muffled as he wiped his face, but she definitely heard the accent. “Are you Aaron? I was told you were the mechanic and was hoping you’d help me with my car,” She tried to explain but he moved away from her and into the garage. It looked like he had some sort of office back there.She heard a fridge open and close. “It’s about a mile out at a gas station,” She explained, “I don’t know if you have some sort of tow truck.”

 

“You’re looking at it,” He shouted from his office. She turned and apparently the blue pick up truck was the town truck. “Oh right,” She said. “Um, how much do you charge exactly?”

 

“The tow is free, but it depends on the fix up,” He stated as he came back from the shadows with an ice pack. He must have had something wrong with his eye, because he couldn’t even take a single glance at Veronica. An ice pack was over his head, shielding his eyes. Veronica took a moment to admire his firmly chiseled body in his tight white shirt. She had a stereotypical mechanic in mind when she originally came here, a potbellied man with a butt crack and a red bandana. But he, well he had to be no older than her own age.

 

He went inside the truck and tried to start it. The engine came to life, but it wasn’t an entirely pleasant noise. Aaron stood back from the door and removed his ice pack.

 

His eyes widened.

 

Her jaw dropped.

 

It couldn’t be.


	5. The Mechanic

“I-I don’t understand,” She muttered.

 

“I don’t believe it,” He mumbled.

 

Archie Andrews. She knew that hair from anywhere. A bright, almost unnatural red hair, and she recalls what she used to think about him in high school, the looks he would give her. His eyes were still beautiful, the almost comforting light brown shade. His hands were rougher and dirty. His skin had a sweaty, tan glow to it. Apart from all those features, it was his hair that gave it away.

 

Veronica Lodge. Her eyes gave it away, as well as the shape of her brow. The eyes were still the dark brown they always had been. But her face was paler and she was skinnier. Her hair that had once been the perfect raven black, now was a auburn color.

 

“What- What are you doing here?” He began. “Did someone send you?”

 

“What? No, I live here now, North Carolina,”

 

“But, what the hell are you doing so far away from the city? Away from Jughead... Did he send you?” He took two steps toward her and she unconsciously backed away. She wished with all her might that she had her friends right now. “No one sent me, Andrews. I came here on my own,”

 

“Then how did you find me?”

 

“I didn’t-“

 

“Who else knows my location?”

 

Suddenly it dawned on Veronica why he was asking all of these questions. It was a long time ago, but she recalled his name being on a name of wanted criminals. The police had spent years looking for these felons.

 

And she just walked right into one. She was the only person who knew his exact location and identity.

 

Oh god, he’s going to kill me.

 

And just like that, Veronica blacked out.

 

“Is she dead?”

 

“Jelly, step away. Give her air to breathe.”

 

“So she’s not dead?”

 

“Jelly, go home.”

 

“No, I want to meet the pretty lady.”

 

Veronica groaned and squinted against the dim yellow light across the room. “Aaron, she’s awake!” A little girl yelled in her ear. That definitely woke her up as her eyes widened and her hands went to her sides. She was on a couch, in some sort of a living room. A flash of dirty blonde hair ran past her and into the next room. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She heard mumbling over in the next room.

 

Then out of nowhere a little dirty blonde head popped up from behind the wall and stared. Blue eyes and straight blonde hair. “Hello,” Veronica greeted the girl, “What’s your name?”

 

“Jellybean.”

 

“Hi, Jellybean,” She looked around again, “Are your parents here?”

 

She shook her head and then they both heard “Jellybean,” In a scolding voice from the next room.

 

“I’m going, I’m going,” The little girl walked into the living room and out the screen door. Veronica moved aside the blanket that was draped over her shoulder and stood. Peering into the next room, her memory was unfortunately correct as she did run into Andrews and fainted in his front yard. His back was turned and he looked like he was making something. “Andrews,” She breathed out.

 

He turned slowly and met her gaze. Then there were no words. She could have sworn in her entire life, there has never been so much silence in one moment. In one moment exactly, a new fate has steered her off her trek through the wilderness and onto a path she didn’t want to be on. Veronica knew from this point on, there was no way she could leave this place knowing a part of her old life still remained in tact. She couldn’t care less if he wanted her there or not, but there was no way in hell she was leaving the one person that reminded her of what was.

 

“Are you ready for explanations, or are you going to faint again,” He spoke.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

Again, another awkward silence ensued as they awkwardly sat on the couch. Veronica clenched her mug of coffee, trying hard not to let her stomach grumble even though it was near impossible. Archie was just as nervous, who knew what she was really here for.

 

“I’ll go first,” She took hold of the situation. “A few months ago, I got divorced. It was sudden. I didn’t even want to be in the same state as the man. So, I moved elsewhere, thinking that a fresh start would be good for me. But moving into Chicago with high hopes and high standards wasn’t a good idea. But long story short, I left the city and drove, not really knowing where I was going to end up.”

 

He paused and stared at her. He was impossible to read, which was unusual since she could pretty much read anyone. “Your turn,” She said.

 

But clearly, he wasn’t going to give up his life story that easily. “You’re incredibly stupid,” He began.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me, Lodge. You’re stupid. Why would you move to a new state thinking the pain would be easier to bare? That pain follows you because you allow it to take hold.”

 

“You don’t know what I’ve been though, Andrews!”

 

“I know exactly what you’ve been through! Nowhere is good enough for you, you can never feel like you have that home! Don’t tell me what I don’t know!”

 

Within five minutes, this man has already managed to infuriate her.

 

“Then what’s your story? How does a self absorbed, rude jock end up in a town so far from home with a normal town with an alias and a decent profession? Oh yeah, and a kid!”

 

He glared at her, nostrils flaring. “I can’t tell you that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it won’t matter. You’re leaving, as soon as I get that damn car of yours fixed.”

 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Andrews!” She yelled but he was halfway out the door. She followed him but was surprised to see it was heavily raining. She thought he might not pick it up today, but she spotted him getting into his tow truck and starting the engine. Veronica ran to the truck and opened the passenger side door, hopping in and shutting it. “Who told you that you could come?” He questioned.

 

“I did! I have to show you where the stupid car is anyway...”

 

“Fine,” He huffed and pulled out of the driveway. “But don’t think I’m going to tell you my life story,”

 

“Who could I possibly tell?”

 

“Jughead. Reggie.”

 

“They’re not with me. I don’t even speak to Reggie anymore. And Jughead, well, it’s been hard to send him letters.”

 

“Where’s your phone?”

 

“Back home with Jughead and Betty.”

 

“Why?”

 

She looked at him knowingly.

 

“So in other words, you don’t use social media anymore?”

 

“That’s what I was going for. Unlike some people, I don’t need my phone for everything.”

 

“Who says that I have my phone?”

 

“You don’t.”

 

He also looks at her knowingly.

 

“Huh,” She contemplated. “How do a bunch of kids like us end up in a place like this?”

 

With too much of a past to mention.

 

She didn’t hear what he said at all, but she could tell her certainly wasn’t happy. Not at all.


	6. The Mechanic Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing, but here’s a new update! Enjoy x

“So, this old ass Camaro, Lodge...” He said as he closed the hood of the car, “Was this all you could really afford?”

 

“Not everybody has money falling out of their pockets, Andrews,” She crosses her arms.

 

“Well, it looks pretty bad, Lodge. Fixable, but bad.”

 

She sighed, “How much is this going to cost?” He gave her a look, knowing that talk of money made her uncomfortable and the amount was way more than her budget. “I have to order the parts, Lodge. I’ll do it, but-“

 

“No, I understand. I’ll get the money. I guess I could find a temporary job in town.”

 

Archie looked uncomfortable, like he wanted to say something. She added, “Something wrong with that?”

 

“I could give you money for a bus ticket.”

 

“You want me to leave that bad?”

 

Archie groaned, “Yeah, I do.”

 

“Why? Can’t stand to be in the same town with me?”

 

“Exactly. The longer you stay here, the more likely that Jughead will get in contact with you and you’ll tell him I’m here.”

 

“You’re still wanted by the police, aren’t you?”

 

Her suspicions were correct and she continued, “You’re not secretly harboring some weird scheme are you?”

 

“Does it look like I’m still the same person, you prejudicial freak?”

 

She didn’t reply and only watched as he hooked the car up to his truck. He worked carefully, diligently, and with so much effort and care it was hard not to trust him. He did really look like a normal person, apart from what she knew him as. She wasn’t sure if he really was just an incredible actor, or if he had really changed the way he acted.

 

Archie got into the truck, followed by Veronica and they pulled out of the gas station. Through the silence, she studied him.

 

He got taller. He wasn’t that skinny thing he was back in Riverdale. He grew strong arms and a muscular torso. His chin was chiseled and sharp, holding the same amount of dignity and poise. But other than his physical qualities, it was impossible to know his thoughts and feelings.

 

Unlike Archie, Reggie and Jughead were open books. You could tell if Jughead was nervous because he’d pull on a curl of hair that fell loose from his beanie. When Reggie was annoyed, his face turned red.

 

But Archie? He was just cold. Emotionless. But at the same time, mysterious, he put on a much harder exterior than necessary.

 

“Are you gonna knock it off, Lodge?” He caught her staring and she moved her head in the opposite direction. Leaning her head against the window, she mumbled, “What’s a cold, heartless asshole like you doing in a warm, sunny place like this?” She said, although technically the sun was setting and wasn’t nearly as sunny as it was before.

 

“I can’t believe I’m telling a know-it-all-rich-bitch this, but..” He looked directly at her and leaned in close, “Don’t judge a book by its cover.”

 

He leaned back and returned to his statue position. Staring out the window again, they returned to the town where she saw the hidden dirt road beyond the book shop. “They’ve got a trailer park in that direction. All your regular bums hang around there. At night, they come out completely wasted and looking for trouble in town. I suggest you don’t walk alone at night.” He told her. She had to see for herself and looked further into the woods. She saw lines of trailers parked on a dirt field. “The inn over there,” He pointed at the one on the town square, “Last month they skipped their health inspection. My guess, probably bed bugs.”

 

“Ugh,” She exclaimed.

 

“Exactly. And the town hall did nothing about it. They don’t exactly do much for this town.”

 

“Is there anywhere in this town you can rust will be safe?”

 

“Mary’s Book Shop,” The words slipped out of his mouth as if they were apart of his next breath. “Rose. I’ve known her for quite some time now.”

 

“She was the first person I met in this town.. Nice lady. So is she the only one I can trust in this town?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Are you saying I can’t trust you?”

 

“I’m saying I don’t want you getting used to trusting me.”

 

Veronica sneered and sat in silence for the rest of the way. Archie turned the truck and car and drove it backwards so her car fit perfectly in his garage. They got out and Veronica watched him detach her car from his truck, she wondered where she would be sleeping. The inn, apparently had bed bugs so there was no way in hell she was staying there.

 

She supposed her car, but it depended on when he would start fixing it.

 

“So, how soon can it be done.”

 

“I suppose that means you’re not going to take my offer on that bus ticket,” He half-joked. He really did want her to leave, and soon. When she only scoffed in response, he said, “A few days. But the parts I need may take a bit longer to ship in.”

 

Veronica sighed and rested her hand against her forehead. Here she stood, having to pay Archie Andrews to fix her car, in the middle of nowhere. With no job.

 

“Know any places hiring right now?” She asked.

 

He shook his head and she groaned. Everything was happening so fast and the thought of even staying at that inn - with barely any cash - was stressing her out. “What am I going to do?” She mumbled quietly to herself.

 

“Lodge,” He stressed his words, “I feel obliged to ask if you have a place to stay tonight.”

 

She shook her head and he continued, “Follow me,” He went into the garage and she followed. In the back corner was in the small office with a large window. Opening the office, he revealed a small room with a old and possibly broken bed in the corner. In front of the window stood a desk with what looked like a lot of paperwork and next to it was a mini fridge. He turned on the small lamp and it gave the room a yellowish glow. “After working so long, sometimes I’m too tired to go back inside, so I sleep in here,” He stated, “I can let you stay here, temporarily.”

 

Veronica felt the sudden urge to hug him but was reminded that he had no heart and it would be like hugging a stone wall.

 

“Thank you,” Was all she managed to say before he started to leave.

 

“Wait,” She called to him.

 

“What?”

 

“Is there a bathroom in here too?”

 

“No, that you will have to come inside for.”

 

Veronica nodded but a sudden gurgle from her stomach interrupted the conversation. The first smile of the night appeared across Archie’s face as he said, “That mini fridge won’t be enough to cure the insatiable stomach of yours, Lodge. You can come inside for food, too.”

 

Her look of relief was all the thanks Archie needed as he disappeared from the room.


	7. Who’s Aaron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally couldn’t wait for this update. It definitely gives Archie’s character more depth and maybe, who knows, makes him more justified to Veronica. Enjoy x

The next morning, Veronica awoke extra early to use the bathroom and kitchen inside. She didn’t want to risk an awkward morning confrontation especially since she was unwanted in his home. Grabbing some breakfast, she walked to the town hall. There were little shops here and there, but part of her still wanted to trust Andrews about only trusting Mary’s Book Shop. Rose seemed nice enough, at least.

 

Presenting herself in a better way, Veronica opted for a summer blouse and kept her old jeans. The way she walked into the bookshop yesterday made her seem like she belonged in the trailer park just down the road.

 

The bell knocked against the wall as she waltzed in. Luckily, Rose was already at the register, reading the same book from yesterday, Sycamore Row.

 

“Oh, good morning Veronica,” She greeted, “What brings you here? Staying in Cherrywood for good, I hope.”

 

“No, I’m afraid, it’s only temporary,” She stated calmly, “Listen, Rose, I was wondering, do you need any help around here? See, I’m really good with books and-“

 

“Enough said, dear. Move that stack of books over there and dust off the covers, you’re hired.”

 

“Really?” She exclaimed, “Oh thank you, Rose, I-“

 

Just then, the bell clanked and an unexpected Archie walked in. But as soon as his eyes landed on Veronica, she saw him mumble inaudibly “Fuck,”

 

“Of all places, Lodge. I should’ve known. I should of fucking guessed it,”

 

She put a hand to her hip and sneered, “What do you want... Aaron.”

 

“Ah, so you’ve already met Aaron!” Rose interrupted their glaring, “Is her car getting fixed?”

 

“I just ordered the parts,” He informed, “I’ll have it ready soon.”

 

“Oh, and Veronica gave you your package, right.”

 

Veronica froze and mentally scolded herself. She remembered putting it on the ground and walking over to help him underneath his car. “Yeah, I found it next to my car,” He told Veronica and Rose.

 

Rose looked confused but dropped the notion all together. Moving on, Rose told Aaron, “Oh, and look who’s working here now? Guess you get to see each other every day now.”

 

“Hm, you stop by a lot?” Veronica asked Aaron.

 

“Well, I-“

 

“He comes by every morning and picks up a newspaper. See, he does it out of habit, when-“

 

“I better be going now,” Aaron said all too quickly as he picked up the newspaper, dropped some change on the counter and nearly ran out of the book shop. Soon enough, the mystery at the end of Rose’s sentence was left alone as the old woman carried about the shop dusting the covers with her quivering hand. Veronica moved the stack of books to the counter and tried to focus on dusting the covers, but her persistent curiosity always got the better of her. “What do you mean Arch-Aaron does this out of habit?” She asked as she followed Rose around the shop.

 

“Oh, well it was a long time ago,” Rose began, “You see, this used to be my bookshop until I retired and my granddaughter took over. Her name was Cheryl. Oh, she loved the books. Cared for them like they were her own children. Her mother, may I say, wasn’t the nicest to her, and the books were almost like her escape from that.”

 

Rose glanced over her shoulder and eyed her intently, “And you remind me of her.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. The shop officially became hers when she turned eighteen, and trust me, she was more than ready for the position. But then Aaron came along. Troublemaker, that one. He was a runaway, I didn’t believe a single thing he said. And then he met Cheryl. He came in every morning, picked up the newspaper and talked to her for as long as he could. And she changed him. Oh, they were so in love, it was enough to convince me that he was a better person. And she was able to convince him to learn about cars from Kevin, the mechanic back in those days. And when Kevin passed, he gave the shop to Aaron.”

 

“By that time, Aaron was only 19. Can you believe it? A 19 year old mechanic in Cherrywood. But the boy’s a natural, and it didn’t take long for him to get on the town’s good side.”

 

“Unfortunately, with my Cheryl, it was different. Sometimes when Cheryl was running the late shift, she’d see those trailer park folk waltzing into town, with their beers in hand and causing ruckus.”

 

Veronica noticed Rose’s distant gaze and it was clear she was heartbroken. “Cheryl joined them. Started coming home smelling like booze and missing shifts at the shop. Soon enough, she wasn’t even coming home anymore. Aaron, he- he tried to help her but... she was so stubborn and he was so in love with her.”

 

“Rose, you don’t-“

 

“Then one night, she was too drunk to comprehend reason. Aaron kept her for as long as he could until she snuck out and wandered off into the highway...”

 

“Rose, you don’t need to tell me this.”

 

“She was only twenty,” Rose nearly sobbed. Watching Rose cry was one of the hardest things she’d ever had to witness. “And he was going to ask her to marry him. He told me himself that he’d already started calling himself my grandson. Now... he’s all I really have left.”

 

Veronica hugged the older woman as she cried softly. She was sure that if she wasn’t there, Rose would’ve cried much harder.

 

Rose wasn’t entirely sure of what else to say after that and left the shop entirely to Veronica downstairs as she disappeared up the spiraling staircase. The shop was quiet, and she wasn’t entirely sure what to do, should a customer come and buy a book.

 

As Veronica sat at the stool in front of her register, she thought about Archie and if what Rose said was really true. Back in Riverdale, he was a cruel, mean boy who cared for no one other than himself and his football position. Veronica thought that he was cold and cynical. Everything about him gave that away, his looks, his horrid personality, and even the way he walked. But Rose’s story- it didn’t match Veronica’s perception of him at all. To think that Archie Andrews found love, and then had to lose it all within such a short amount of time...

 

She was afraid to ask him about it. Therefore she wouldn’t... yet.

 

There had to be more to Archie then what he was putting off to the rest of the world. A chunk of his story was still missing and Veronica wanted answers. But if Archie was such a good mechanic, that meant she wouldn’t exactly have all this time to ask him all these questions.

 

“Wait, who said I have to leave this place other than Andrews?” She thought to herself. Then again, she was staying at his home until her car was fixed, so she was back to no choice but being homeless if she wanted to stay. Cherrywood didn’t seem that bad, despite what she’d been told. If she had the money and Archie wasn’t so problematic with her living in town, she’d like to check out property listings if she could.

 

Suddenly the bell hit the door and the sound knocked Veronica out of her reverie. It was Andrews again, only this time he was in no hurry and seemed to be stuck in a trance. He was watching her, no. Staring rather blatantly at her. “Can I help you?” She looked at him weirdly and soon enough he was knocked out of his own trance. “Sorry, I-I don’t know what came over me,” He said, “What time does Rose have you working here exactly?”

 

“I don’t know, she hasn’t told me yet.” Veronica glanced at the staircase and she still hasn’t come down yet. “Probably late considering I’m the only one here. I don’t even know what time it closes..”

 

“It closes at nine,” He told her, “Then I’ll be picking you up here at that time.”

 

“You don’t have to do that!”

 

“Really Lodge? You’re going to walk home with these scoundrels hanging about?” Veronica glanced at the window and down the dirt path. She supposed he was right, but she wasn’t about to let him go out of his way to help her. “I can’t let you do that. It’s too nice,” She proclaimed.

 

“Too nice? Are you saying I’m not a nice person?” He smirked steadily at her and she rolled her eyes playfully.

 

“Well then,” He continued, “I guess I could pick you up at nine o’two, being two minutes late just to piss you off.”

 

“Slightly better, Andrews,” She challenges, “I guess nine o’two isn’t so nice. That’ll do.”

 

“Good, I mean, yeah, whatever.” He tried to say as coolly as possible. Then he walked closer to the counter, shockingly close to her. She couldn’t move or breathe, like her feet and lungs were suddenly connected and just stopped working. He looked into her eyes andraised an eyebrow. Was he expecting something? Neither one of them could tell. He leaned over the counter, opened the drawer next to her and pulled out a bag of chips. Grabbing a few, he put the bag back neatly and ate the chips. “Rose always keeps snacks around, you just have to know where to find them.” He said to her and went his separate way.


	8. Jellybean and an Andrews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this hasn’t been updated in so long! I went on a vacation, and then the Fourth of July, I had forgotten to update. Here’s an update, I may post another chapter today. x

It’s been a few days living in Cherrywood, and it wasn’t easy getting used to the same routine every single day. Living in the city, everything bustled and moved and nothing was permanent. Here, just about everything was the same. She’d walk to work every morning, find something new to dust off, give Archie his morning paper, talk to Rose for a bit, spend many hours sitting behind the register with only a few customers per day, then getting picked up by Archie (at nine o’two every night. Man, he was punctual.) eating whatever food he made or bought (the latter usually), and going to bed.

 

Not that she didn’t like it, Cherrywood was more like a vacation spot. But who knows how long she was going to stay there for.

 

One day, when the shop was particularly more quiet than usual (which said a lot), Rose was feeling hyper and told her to go home early while she looked after the shop. This gave Veronica time to browse the little storefronts lined up around the town square. Cute boutiques sold clothing, jewelry and shoes. Unfortunately, Veronica was saving up all of her money and spending it entirely on her stupid Camaro.

 

When she got back to the house, she heard babbling coming from the garage. She walked over and the same little girl from days before sat on her Camaro chatting away to seemingly nothing.

 

“Then Alana said she was allowed to go wherever she wanted, even though she’s younger than me. I asked daddy if I could visit Niagara like she did, but he said no.”

 

“Your dad is probably really busy,” A voice came from underneath her car. Archie rolled out from underneath, wiping his greasy hands on his jeans. “Like I am, Jellybean. Now, go home, you’re distracting me.”

 

Suddenly Jellybean spotted Veronica and she pointed at her, “Look, Aaron! It’s the pretty lady!” Veronica blushed as Archie saw her too and waved. She walked over to the two of them and Jellybean jumped off of the hood of the car. Jellybean ran up to Veronica and hugged her legs, squeezing as hard as she could.

 

“Oh! Hello again, Jellybean,” Veronica exclaimed.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay! I thought you were sick or something,”

 

“No, I’m alright, Jellybean. Thank you, though,” She bent down to her knees and looked at her. She was a beautiful little girlwith the same blue eyes and straight dirty blonde locks she remembered from the day she arrived in Cherrywood. Jellybean put her hand on the hem of Veronica’s skirt and said, “Your clothes are just like Cheryl’s! Aaron, come here!”

 

“Oh no, that’s alright, Jellybean. Thank you, though.” She pushed her little hand down and looked behind her. Archie was under the hood, tinkering away.

 

“I think he’s a little busy, right now.” She told Jellybean.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. He doesn’t like to talk about her anyways.”

 

Veronica gave an understanding nod and stood back up. “So, do you come and visit Aaron often?”

 

Jellybean nodded and told her, “He’s my best friend, whether he likes it or not,”

 

Veronica laughed and looked over at Archie, who glanced in return and rolled back under the car to hide. “Are your parents here?” Veronica asked.

 

“No, my mommy left and daddy’s busy,” Veronica looked down at her sympathetically.

 

But little Jellybean bounced back quickly and said, “Hey, you got any mac and cheese?”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“I’m kinda hungry and I didn’t have breakfast.”

 

“Oh, well,” She looked back at Archie, who seemed to preoccupied to listen, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to look.”

 

Before she knew it, Veronica was making out of the box mac and cheese for the little girl she hardly knew. And the worst part of it was that the mac and cheese wasn’t hers to make.

 

Little Jellybean and Veronica ate their mac and cheese in peace, at least until Archie walked in on them. “What are you doing?” He looked at Jellybean, then Veronica. Jellybean was scraping the rest of her cheese from her bowl and licking the spoon. “She wanted mac and cheese,” Veronica explained.

 

“And you made it for her?”

 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?”

 

“Jellybean,” Archie turned to the little girl, “I told you to stop eating all of my food.”

 

“Archie-Aaron, it was just a box. And look, I had some too.” She showed him her bowl and he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Aaron,” Jellybean agreed, “Lighten up,”

 

Archie shut his eyes and put his palm againsthis forehead. “That’s the last bowl of mac and cheese you’re getting from this house,” He told Jellybean. Jellybean finished her plate and looked at the cooled down pot on the stove. With one final look at both Veronica and Archie, she snatched the pot off of the the stove and ran out of the kitchen.

 

“Jellybean,” He yelled and followed her out. The little girl was already out the door by the time Veronica stood. “Little Jellybean is always taking my food,” Archie spoke to her.

 

“Archie, maybe she’s just hungry,”

 

“Or maybe she’s a mooch,” His faced softened, “But I suppose I can understand why,” He sat on the couch just as Veronica did. “Jellybean and her father live in that god-forsaken trailer park. When she says that he’s busy, she means he’s drinking and he tells her to leave so she doesn’t have to look at him. It explains why she’s always eating other people’s food at mealtimes.”

 

“That poor little girl,” Veronica mumbled.

 

“I feel sorry for her,” Archie replied but his expression changed as reality set in. “She took my pot again!”

 

Veronica sat down on the porch and read a book she picked up at the shop. It was all she could do since she could get books for free now. But reading sort of gave her peace of mind, and reminded her of who she once was. She recalled her many days at the Dakota where she could read an entire book from the Lodge library in just a day. In Chicago, she barely had any time at all to sit down and relax.

 

Two heavy footsteps came from behind and sat down next to her on the porch steps. Archie spoke, “As you already know, I have an alias,”

 

“Great way to start a conversation, Andrews,”

 

He ignored her and continued, “My last name is Jones in this world. Aaron Jones,”

 

“Original,” She said sarcastically, “Now are you going to tell me why you have an alias in the first place?”

 

“Listen, I’ve lived in this town for three years and I’m not going to let a girl from my past start calling me by my old name.”

 

“Forgetting the past is hard when you remind yourself of it,” She spoke.

 

“It’s not just the past anymore, Lodge,” He explained, “I’m not Archie Andrews, that pompous imbecile who let the town’s wishes define his life,”

 

“I know you’re not. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here right now,” She reminded, “But I’m not going to start calling you by your fake name to go along with your fake life.”

 

“It’s not fake,” He snapped, “Everything I’ve done here hasn’t been some sort of cover-up, okay? This is what I’m actually doing with my life, just under a false name.” He was honest, and god did she hate that he was being honest.

 

“Fine.” She stood up from the step and looked down at him, “You’re not the same person, but your name will always be Andrews. Let me be the one to remind you of that.” And with that, Veronica strolled off of the porch and back to the garage.


	9. A Name Like Cheryl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i literally forget to update but here's one. i hope to have this story done by christmas or new year's, but who knows. enjoy :)

Working at the book shop was nice and quiet, which Veronica was glad to accept. She spent most of her time reading at the register. Occasionally, a customer might come in and accidentally call her Cheryl. Rose has shown her pictures of Cheryl and to be quite honest, the two girls had similarities. The same brown eyes and body structure. Her hair, though, was a lovely red color while Veronica thought her own raven locks didn't quite match the beauty.

 

Although she understood the town was still grieving, the name Cheryl started to be used more and more in the shop, specifically towards her. One day, she was cleaning the windows and a man in his forties called her Cheryl and told her that he liked what she had done with her hair, and Veronica had enough of it. She started wearing a name tag that said Veronica. Rose really didn't understand why since she was the only person working there, but she allowed it.

 

The only person who hadn't spoken a single word about Cheryl was Archie. Perhaps if he really was in love, he would still be grieving. One time while he wasn't looking, she searched the house (apart from his room) for pictures of some sort with Cheryl. He wouldn't really have any pictures besides the one he had from his non-Archie life. But there still were no pictures.

 

Every night, as she secretly watched him work through the office window, she wondered when would be the right time to bring up Cheryl. He had to know that Rose told her the story, but she just wanted to hear his side of it all.

 

"Archie?" Before she knew it, she was already on her feet in front of her car.

 

"Yeah?" He spoke from underneath the car.

 

"Who's Cheryl?" The words spilled out of her mouth like water, and she wished she could just swallow the water and be done with it. Archie seemingly stopped working for a moment, before he went back to tinkering. "My ex-girlfriend," he answered quietly.

 

"Rose told me what happened," She sympathized, "I'm really sorry,"

 

Archie dropped his tools and rolled out from under the car. She watched his face, he was firm but wasn't angry. He stood and walked around the car. "Me too," He said.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"No," He said firmly, "It's none of your business anyway."

 

It was the answer she expected, but she didn't really want to accept it. "The townspeople say that I really remind them of her," Veronica explained, "Even Rose agreed."

 

"You do," He also agreed.

 

"Was she special?"

 

"Yes."

 

"So you were in love with her?"

 

"I'm done talking about this!" Archie snapped and threw his rag on the ground. "I'm not going to explain my life to you of all people. We aren't friends-"

 

"But we sure as hell aren't enemies anymore, Andrews." Veronica snapped back, "If we were enemies, why do you think I haven't told everyone in Riverdale where you're hiding? Why am I living in the same house with you and for the first time in a long time, actually feel safe to sleep in my own bed?"

 

Archie breathed heavily in and out through his nose. He looked mad now, but she wasn't sure what she said that made him this way. She remembered that he didn't want her to trust him, but how could she not. He said it himself that he's different now, so why not trust the new person he came to be?

 

Veronica and Archie stood firmly on middle ground, and after a long pause they turned around and went back to what they were doing.

 

 

A child's perspective says more truth than an adult, who can riddle their truths with words and make a lie. So she may as well ask the most truthful person she knew about Cheryl.

 

"What can you tell me about her?" Veronica rest her elbows on the kitchen counter and watched Jellybean eat the lollipop she was given. It wasn't bribery, she just really wanted a lollipop.

 

"She was pretty, smart, and lots of fun," Jellybean told her as she lapped at the candy, "Aaron really liked her,"

 

"And she liked him too, right?"

 

"Mmh, not exactly," She spilled, "I could tell he liked her a lot more than she liked him. Cheryl liked to spend time with daddy and his friends a lot at night."

 

"Really?"

 

She nodded, "Aaron and Cheryl broke up the night before she- well, you know." Veronica realized that maybe that's why he didn't want to talk about her. Was he guilty for breaking up with her? Did she stumble into the road because of the breakup or the booze? "Thank you, Jellybean," Veronica thanked and lifted Jellybean off the counter and back on the ground.

 

"Aaron talks about you sometimes too," Jellybean admitted with no shame.

 

"Oh yeah, and what does he say?"

 

"He said you've known each other for a long time," Jellybean said, "I think he thinks you're pretty."

 

"What makes you think that?"

 

"He looks at you the same way he looked at Cheryl..." Then Jellybean wandered off with the lollipop and out the door. Veronica paused to comprehend what she said.

 

_Huh, maybe the truth isn't cut out for all kids._


End file.
